


Miraculous mix up

by i8planets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween AU, Identity Reveal, i think it’s fluffy, not a lot, some french, theres like minor kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i8planets/pseuds/i8planets
Summary: A Halloween story in may because oh well.A miraculous Ladybug story where Marionette forgets it’s Halloween and then panics. Since it’s in Paris there’s a little French and I apologize if the conjugation is wrong.





	Miraculous mix up

**Author's Note:**

> P.s my phone was auto correcting marinette to Marionette so please just ignore that.

Marionette was finally early for once.  
She had plans to chat with Ayla before class started about Adrian, but as she turned the corner to head to class she saw in the window a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
Inside the classroom where the students should be, sat the largest group of akumatized villains she had ever seen in one place. Antibug, Stoneheart, Bubbler, every single one of marionette’s classmates villainous alter egos were there. Marionette practically flew to the girls change room and transformed into Ladybug, her own alter ego. She pulled out her yo-yo and frantically phoned chat noir.  
“Come on come on pick up chat!” On the third try he finally answered.  
“Good morning m’lady! It’s always pleasant to see your smiling face, but this seems a little early for hero work.”  
“Think again chat! I’m at the high school and so is almost every akuma villain we’ve fought! Lady wifi to princess fragrance to evilillustrator! There all here! And I’m going to need your help!” “. “Oh mon dieu! Je vais tu raconte aussi vit que possible!”

True to his word Chat Noir got to the school as fast as he could. Terrified the whole way, if what Ladybug has said was true that meant Nino had probably been re-akumatized, and the last thing he wanted was to fight his best friend again. He and Ladybug had faced some pretty tough villains and he wasn’t sure even with all the luck in the world they’d be able to fight them all at once. 

He met Ladybug at the door of the class, peeking in through the window he saw Ladybug had been right, the villains were all there, even his friends. They didn’t seem to be doing anything particularly evil though. Lady wifi was showing Bubbler something on her phone, Princess fragrance was locked in a very animated discussion with Refleckta, and Dark Cupid was making goo goo eyes at Antibug. It honestly looked like what his class normally was like.  
“You ready Chat?” Ladybug asked, starting to spin her yo-yo.  
“Ready.” ChatNoir replied, his baton gripped in his hand.  
“On three. One, two, three!” Yelled the hero’s as they kicked open the door to the class, weapons drawn. Instead of being met with confrontation, the villains just stared at them.  
“Oh hey, looks like marinette and Adrian finally got here!” Lady wifi said to Bubbler who waved to Chat “that costume is killer dude!” He remarked.  
Marionette and Adrian we’re too shocked to answer, they just looked at each other. 

Marionette is Ladybug? Thought Adrian. 

While marionettes brain was sounding something like ‘oh mon dieu ca c'est pas possible! Chat noir ne pu pas être Adrian!’ Over and over. 

“Marionette, you did get my text, right? About the group Halloween costume? I told you we were all going as super villains.” Ayla asked Ladybug.  
“Oh um of course I got your text I just thought,” Marionette stammered’ “that it had said superhero’s not villains!” It was a crummy lie sure, but most of the class bought it.  
“What about you Adrian? What’s the matter, Chat got your tongue?”  
“No, my tongue est cent pourcent Chat free, thank you very much! And, um, I am dressed as a villain, I’m copycat! Remember him? The guy who stole the Mona Lisa.” even his lies are better than mine, thought Ladybug.  
“Um excuse you, but why does Marionette get to come as Ladybug and I’m stuck in this nasty outfit?!” Chloe complained.  
“Because Marionette didn’t get akumatized into a Ladybug knock off and you did, so shut it Antibug!” Lady wifi called back. 

“Ridiculous! utterly ridiculous!” Huffed Chloe as she crossed her arms.  
“Hey, by the way, how did you recognize us with the masks on?” Marionette asked Alia.  
“Oh well, you two were the only ones not here yet. Besides I think I’d be able to tell that your my best friend even with the mask!” Ladybug and chat noir exchanged a glance, knowing full well Alia clearly couldn’t tell her best friend was really Ladybug. Though Adrian shook his head when he realized he also had never recognized her.

“Oh! I just remembered I left my notebook in my locker, I’ll just go get that!” Marionette said and elbowed Chat noir.  
“And I’m I have to go get my water bottle. Be back in a sec!” He called over his shoulder as Adrian followed Ladybug out of the classroom. 

Ladybug pulled them into the nearest closet and shut the door. 

“Anxious for a little private time my lady?” Adrian said and flashed a feline grin.

“This isn’t the time for jokes Chat- er Adrian! How are you… you?” 

“What do you mean bugaboo?” 

“I mean, Chat noir is my partner and a goof who makes puns and flirts and who I once threw off a building! And Adrian is this cute boy in my class who is perfect in every way and who I can’t seem to get out full sentence around so how can those two be the same person?” 

“Calm down my lady, breath. I don’t know about all that, what with the goof and the puns and the cute boy thing-“ Marionette blushed profusely “but I do know I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner! Ladybug, my partner, the awesome amazing hero who beats up bad guys and can fling me off of roofs, who saves the day no matter what.  
And Marionette who is the sweetest girl in my class, who never fails to make me smile who would do anything for her friends. Honestly how could Ladybug be anyone else, but you?”

Marionette was touched, and also almost hyperventilating. Adrian thinks she’s awesome! 

“Wait a minute, that night on the balcony, Chat told me he loves…. ladybug. But I’m Ladybug! And your Chat! So that means-“

“I love you.” Those were the three words Marionette had dreamed about hearing Adrian say and now it was actually happening! 

“I love you too” Adrian squealed. He legitimately squealed. As soon as it happened he covered his mouth. He just couldn’t help it. Ladybug said she loves him. His lady really loves him! 

“Oh mon dieu j'avais donné un bizoe à Adrian déjà!” Marionette realized suddenly.

“Et tu vais recevoire un autre ma belle coccinelle.”  
Chat noir reached out and pulled Marionette in towards him and kissed her, Marionette stuffed at first but when the initial shock wore off she melted into the kiss. 

It was one of those moments that seem to last an eternity. The two heros only broke apart when they heard a loud crash come from the classroom.

“No way it that a good sign.” Adrian quipped.

“I don’t know what that was. But I’m willing to bet it was Chloe’s fault.”

“Come on m’lady, cut Chloe some slack! It can’t be all her fault.”

It was in fact all Chloe’s fault. What started out as an innocent game of ‘who had the best evil plan’ had quickly devolved into a game of ‘how many accumas are caused by Chloe’.  
This lead to a lot of yelling and gnashing of teeth. Perfect victims for hawk moth, the grown man who spends all his time sitting in a dark room waiting for people to get mad. Boy does he need a hobby.

One fleet of acumas later and here we are, a classroom full of super villains and two heros agreeing it’s too early for this nonsense.

“Ques que tu pense Chaton? Can we take em?” Ladybug asked her partner.

“Come la chanson dit ma belle, tu est lady magic et lady chance. Avec toi tout et possible!” 

They shared a smile, then yo-yos and batons swinging, they jumped into the battle of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I thought it was a fun idea! I honest should have been asleep in stead of writing this but oh well.


End file.
